yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Jun-Mei Yu
^3F034B983D90CAD0407E050E66F19C75C1AEC2CE238375925F^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg 2m2w9aw.jpg 'First Name' Jun-Mei Yu 'IMVU Name' SallyStepford 'Nicknames' Dragon Lady 'Age' 37 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'0 'Weight' Perfection 'Blood type' B 'Behaviour/Personality' Apperance ^438ABD753CFE36FD7E62032EB7F805E5A49A792C4690B1FDA2^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg ^6FE06124D02F755CA1F5C6BE4B3429C96717C68A1CBEB146FB^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg Allignment 'What district do you live in?' 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation/Class' Triad mafia boss The Shao naio or Burning Bird of provinece is one of the leading triads in Hong Kong and China. It has the most members, more than 55,000, worldwide. It is also believed to be active in the United Kingdom, France, Belgium and the Netherlands. But none in the US... as of yet. Shao naio was founded by Lei wu ling, originally from Teochew (Chaozhou), in 1919.The organisation is involved in counterfeiting, gambling, narcotics, clandestine immigration, prostitution, smuggling and extortion. Mainly through ethnic Chinese diaspora, it is thought to extend to Canada, Thailand, Australia and Central America. The founder was deported to Taiwan in the early 1950s and continued to lead the organization from there. Shao anio was allegedly taken over by his eldest son Wing mei fun, who ostensibly worked as a law clerk. The triad is also noted as being founded by "Teochew and Hokkien immigrants" to Hong Kong. 'Fighting Style' Street Fighting Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who dont truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. Show us how you throw down. 'Chi Base' (Optional) Chi Form 'Weapon of Choice' Allies/Enemies 'Background' Details- Born into the seedy underworld of filth to a prostitute by the name of Little Ping, Jun-Mei served her time. Disappearing in her early teens for several long years, she re-emerged fortuitous, clawing her way up through the darkest of underworlds and into the arms of the Triad. Earning herself the nickname "Dragon Lady", she stands near the top of her empire, gazing down upon her 'kingdom' from above it, holding the world below in a cruel, sociopathic iron grip. Progress was her mistress, and money her one true love. PeakHuman System *Peak Human Longevity *Peak Human Intelligence Omega gene level D - Least to not Dangerous, those with this Omega gene level have a scale of 51-55. This is the only point class that doesnt move in the 10's. After 55, the points all jump for 10 a piece. These arent labled at threats, but never the less not really accepted by humans either. These will typically be simple humans with either one or two peak human attributes. 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Category:3rd Gen Category:Triad